Halloween lovers
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: When Hibari wears a sexy costume and gokudera dose something stupid and reckless how will happen? and if they both feel the same way, what will they become? only the night of Halloween knows. Crappy summary, just read it. SMEX, CUSSING, BOY LOVE. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a Halloween fanfiction with my favorite pairing 1859!

There may be grammar issues because my grammar sucks, haha. But please enjoy the story. Im not sure how long this one will be either, at least two chapters for sure. Anyway, please enjoy. Oh and warning you now, there will be SMUT in the next chapter.

Just saying;

Please review and I dont own KHR.

GOKUDERA POV

I sighed at my reflection in the mirror as I tried to apply the eyeliner once again. "Fuck!" I cursed as yet another line went sideways. I HATED makeup. Not just because stupid women wore it, and not just because it was expensive. I hated the idea of covering yourself up in silly colors and walking around like it was hot stuff. I scratched my head in confusion as I looked over at the sheet again. From the eye lid, apply right to left... ok, I was doing that so why the fuck was it not working?!

I tossed the eyeliner into the trash, giving up and taking a look at what I had done to my face so far. It was covered in white makeup, a bloody scar was on my forehead, red fake blood flowed from my ears and my eyes were a dark purple in color. All in all I looked like a zombie. Now that I gave way to the eyeliner from hell, anyway.

I then looked down to my costume, seeing the bright red of blood all over it, the white fabric stained with fake blood and dirt while I bent over and made another cut in the side of the outfit with my knife.

I then went to my hair, letting it out of the ponytail I had placed it in and took the can of instant hair spray from the counter, spraying my head in places with blood red dye until it looked like I had bloody patches in my hair.

There. That was perfect.

I finally exited the bathroom and made my way into the kitchen, grabbing the fake brain I bought online a few weeks ago along with my house keys and my wallet before I walked out of the house.

After locking the door I made my way to tenths place, hoping I didn't run into trick or treaters on the way because they would no doubt stop and comment on my costume. Though I had to admit, it was a damn good costume if I do say so myself.

Today was my favorite holiday, Halloween. I was currently on my way to the tenths Halloween Vongola style party and I'm looking foreword to it. Especially because everyone was going to be in costume, and I was curious to see what the idiots and assholes had come up with. And of course I'm sure the tenth will stun us all with his amazing costume!

I smiled as I thought of the different events we might have to take part in. I was so deep in thought that I nearly missed tenths house. I cursed and doubled back, quickly glancing around myself to make sure that no one had seen me- CRAP! The baseball idiot was standing next to the door, smiling at me with amusement in his eyes. Fuck my life!

I grumbled to myself as I walked over to the door and waiting for tenth to answer it. In the mean time I look in Yamamoto's costume, he was a werewolf with his messy spiky hair crushed under a bad wig. I smirked of course the idiot would choose to be a dog. Typical. I was about to comment when tenth answered the door in a mummy costume, I smiled. What a classical look!

"What a wonderful costume! Its a classic tenth!" I said happily as I walked in with the idiot next to me, brushing against me slightly as I walked in, I quickly pulled away and flipped him the bird as soon as the tenth wasn't looking at us. He just laughed it off, as usual. What an idiot.

I walked into the tenths living room to see the others all gathered there. Mukuro and chrome where in matching Frankenstein and Frankies bride costumes, lambo was, of course, a cow. I-pin seemed to have drawn the short end of the stick because she was the rear end of the cow. Turf top was some kind of preacher, and his loud voice echoed through the room as he spotted me and Yamamoto and walked over to us quickly, only to high five the baseball idiot for his "Extremely awesome costume!" as he had put it. His sister, who had turned into quite the beauty over the last six years, was in a mummy costume similar to the tenths. I smiled when I saw tenth walk over to her, they made a good couple.

Next to her was Haru or as I like to call her the stupid woman.. she was in a giant cellphone costume.. why I will never understand.. I quickly moved on. I noticed my sister, thankfully with goggles on, in a giant bunny suit and nearly threw up as she smiled at me. Even at the age of 21 I was still having problems with her. Reborn-san was a fairy, again a choice of costume I did not want to comment on...

I looked passed them to Futa who wore a peter pan costume, and was explaining to my sister and reborn-san that it was in the top ten ranking of the best costumes.

Then I noticed Dino talking happily to his men, who were in their black suits and who claimed to be the men in black... while Dino was a giant turtle...

I thought I had covered everyone, since the anti social bastard would no doubt skip tonights party only to catch a glimmer of black silk out of the cornor of my eyes. I looked and there stood Hibari Kyouya. He was the _Hottest _vampire I had ever seen. Hands down.

His slightly messy black hair played in the wind of the open window he stood next to, his face was stern, clearly not enjoying himself, but still he was at least here for a change.. looking at his body I noticed the black cape, red and black dress shirts with the white ruffled tie, the tight black pants and the perfectly polished shoes.. looking back up to his face I could see he wore a pair of vampire fangs and a small trail of blood poured from his lips.

I gulped multiple times as I stared at him. It was no secret to me that I had had a massive crush on the man even since he had said those words at the inharetence battles, _"But it is the sky who allows the cloud to move about freely."_ when I had heard the normally stoic man say such a thing about tenth, it was like the hole world stopped for a moment as I caught my breath. He was in the forefront of my thoughts, (other then protecting the tenth! That always came first!) since;

by the time Reborn-san and the other babies had been freed of their curse, I was in love with him. It was like falling, in a way. And I never looked back.

But as most crushed were, it was completely one sided on my part. I had never had the nerve to confess to him before, so I spent my time with a small photograph of him on my nightstand dreaming or fantasizing about him touching, kissing, fucking me... it was almost embarrassing to look at him after some of the dreams I had had of him..

I took a deep breath, I was a 21 year old virgin and I was sick of it. I want to be with him, more then anything. And tonight I was going to attempt my move.

I walked over to him, taking a few steps closer to him as I watched him scowl at me from the corner of his eyes.

I stopped just a few inches away from him. We were so close I could touch him, and god did I want too. I was interrupted from my thoughts as his hand grasped my shirt and our faces were inches apart. I gasped could he be...

"What are you staring at, Gokudera Hayato?"

I sighed of course that was what he was doing. I took a step back and looked him in the eyes. I was going to say it. I had to say it.

"D-Do you- want some cheese?" I asked, internally kicking myself at the idiotic thing I had just asked. I quickly located the waiter and grabbed a toothpick from the try, holding it out for him.

Hibari looked at me like I was an idiot, then he smirked and thankfully, took the cheese ball from my hand. I watched as his lips moved as he chewed, it should be illegal to look so good with something in your mouth...

"Gokudera, what do you want from me? I know you didn't come over here to offer me cheese." he said, startling me as I was too preoccupied with his lips only a moment ago...

I forced myself to act normally, Dont make an ass out of yourself! I thought.

"I wanted to talk to you. You-well you seemed lonely. I guess.." I said letting the sentence die on my tongue when I realized that he Never felt lonely. I was about to smack myself and walk away in shame when he spoke, very quietly

"I wasn't lonely. But I could stand for some company for a while.."

I nearly gasped in shock, nodding quickly at him, I moved a bit closer, not too close, but enough that we wouldn't have to shout over the Halloween music.

"So.. do you like this holiday? Ive never seen you at one of these parties before." I asked, slightly curious.

He seemed to think before he spoke, as if deciding what to say,

"I suppose you could say it was my favorite holiday. I like it more then the others, at least. Though liking the holiday is not reason enough for me to attend one of these things." he said, making me smile slightly. We had something in common, at least.

"Then why did you come? Not that im not happy your here, er no! I mean, um.." I continued to stammer out useless stupid babble until he cut me off with the quiet sound of laughter. I blinked rapidly and look up from the floor I had been staring at to see a amused smile on his face.

"Your actually very awkward aren't you?" he commented, seeming please with my reaction..

"I'm not. Its just that today im a little tired! " I exclaimed in panic.. I dont want him thinking im an idiot like the others. I had a 180 IQ!

He seemed to think for a moment, his normal frown replacing the rare smile that was on his face. Before he finally spoke again, this time with more power in his voice.

More of a command, then a question.

"Tell me why you came to talk to me instead of sending the baby or Sawada."

I gulped in panic. Shit! What the hell am I a blushing fucking school girl who cant talk to the guy she likes? I dont think so!

"I like you. So I wanted to talk to you." I said, a breath leaving my lungs as I felt instant relief after the confession, that is, until my nerves kicked into overdrive. He still hadn't said anything! I looked up to see his face, as I had had mine hidden in my hair.

What I saw then was the cutest look ever.

Hibari Kyouya was blushing. Just enough for me to tell, but it was there and it made me smile instantly. I then did the single most idiotic thing I could do in that situation. I downed all of the champagne in my glass and leaning in, I kissed him like my life depended on it.

It was amazing, to kiss him after wanting him for so long, until that is, I heard the tenths shriek of surprise and the gasps or loud yells from everyone else in the room. So I pulled away and did the only thing I could think of. I pretended to pass out.

.

.

.

.

;

;

'

HIBARI POV

I was stunned when none other than Gokudera Hayato, the slightly annoying, loud, hot headed right hand man had confessed to me, and in that state of shock I realized three things at once.

One. He was kissing me.

Two. I liked it.

Three. I didn't mind him liking me.

I was about to speak when he pulled away from me, but instead I was met with his eyes rolling in the back of his head, and the sight of his body hitting the floor.

Sawada instantly came running over to his side while I stood there in shock and if I was being honest with myself, slight concern, for Gokudera Hayato's condition.

"Hayato! Hayato speak to me?!" he wailed, shaking the unconscious right hand man.

I bent down and grabbed his wrist, he still had a strong pulse. As I did this Sawada stopped shaking him and looked at me in what could only be called shock at my apparent concern. But I didn't care at the moment what the other herbivores thought. Right now the first priority in my mind was making sure the man who had just kissed me in front of a room of people was still alive. Once I checked his pulse I leaned in and listened to his heart. It was beating frantically. I leaned back up and looked at his face, he was slightly flushed but looked normal, well no. Gokudera never looked normal at any moment in his life. I had always admired his lithe body and his soft looking sliver locks. Not to mention his perfect green eyes and pale skin, and those pink lips that had just kissed my own... I shook my head quickly. Not liking where my thoughts were going, Sawada spoke rather loudly, still slightly shaking Gokudera as he spoke.

"Hibari-san im sure he didn't mean anything by it. He was drinking a lot and probably passed out from the alcohol" I nodded at him, knowing the truth of the situation. He had not tasted like alcohol, and I doubt he passed out from that. Maybe he was sick or perhaps he passed out from the shock of kissing me?

I stood up and sighed to myself while I suddenly found myself in the center of the crowd of herbivores.

I pulled out a tonfa and hit Dino square in the jaw. He backed away quickly, instantly rising his whip.

"Don't crowd around me. Herbivores."

.

.

.

.

.

.

GOKUDERA POV

I felt horrible as I listened to the tenths worry filled voice. Surely no good right hand man would make his boss this concerned about him! I was about to sit up when I smelled Hibari's scent close to me, then I felt a hand against my wrist, someone was checking my pulse.. then I got another waft of his scent when I felt a weight on my chest. Someone was checking my heart now.. I forced myself to keep my eyes closed and my expression the same. I just got this hopeful feeling that it might be Hibari checking me out just now. And if it was, I could die happy.

I felt nothing for a few moments after Hibari said not to crowd around him, so clearly everyone at the party was worried about me and staring at my face. Great. Just great.

I was about to pretend to wake up when Hibari's scent entered my nose once again, and I suddenly felt two strong arms pick me up. I wanted so much to see if it was hibari or not, but I kept my poker face. My hopes were confirmed by tenth.

"Hieee. Hibari-san what are you doing with Hayato? Don't bite him to death im sure he didn't mean it!" he pleaded, I was elated and terrified at the same time. His blush before might have been from amusement not embarrassment. I might have pissed him off or worse, disgusted him. I felt my stomach twist painfully at my own thoughts, I could hear the others now, the baseball idiot was yelling after us, as he was not walking. I could tell by the movement that he was walking fast. Almost to fast. The I heard the door open and everyone in the room yelling at Reborn-san for opening it for him. Then I heard the sound of kids laughing as we passed, so clearly he was outside now.. I waited for a moment before I took a deep breath and gasped like I was in need of air, trying to fake waking up after passing out. I then allowed myself to open my eyes hoping to see something other then his murderous face.

What I saw when I opened my eyes was startling to say the least. Hibari was blushing like mad, his eyes soft as he looked at me, his expression was soft, not cruel or angry like I was expecting. I was about to speak when he leaned down and kissed me softly, it was short, but very sweet. I allowed myself a smile as he did so, before he pulled away from my face and smiled at me, before he spoke

"I thought I should take you to my place, since you were passed out. Can you walk the rest of the way there?" he asked, seeming concerned. I nodded at him and he let me stand up. I stretched my arms, as they were not stiff and sore from the position I had dropped in.

"Thanks. But why... did you kiss me?" I asked, hoping for a good answer

His smile did not fall at all, it stayed plastered on his face as he replied.

"because I liked it when you kissed me, Hayato. So I was thinking I wouldn't mind going out with you." he said, I nearly lost consciousness for real this time.

"you like me?" I asked, shocked as I moved closer to him he didnt move to push me away, simply looked at me with kind eyes and nodded once. I felt myself smile a smile that would no doubt put the baseball idiot to shame.

NEXT CHAPTER TO COME SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

GOKUDERA POV

I walked beside Hibari as we made our way to his house, I had to admit that I was excited about the possible outcomes of the night. Blushing at some of the ideas that ran through my head. Really, what was I? Some pervert?

I suddenly felt a soft warmth envelop my hand, and looking down to see what it was, I realized that he was holding my hand as we walked. I smiled and moved a little closer to him while we walked passed apartments and houses all decorated for the night. Until he stopped suddenly in front of a large white house with no decorations or lights on. I was about to ask him why we had stopped when he began to lead me into the house. I see, this must be his house.

When we walked in I was astonished. The house looked nearly identical to my own. The rugs were the same, the couch was the same brand, a different color, but still. And the book shelves were towering over everything. While I stared with wide eyes he turned and asked me,,

"Are you alright? If you feel dizzy just sit down."

I nodded at him and made my way to the couch, feeling at home instantly. I looked over to him, he was standing next to the couch, seeming to study me. When our eyes met I blushed and looked away not wanting to get too happy about the present situation.

I felt warmth next to me though, and looked over to see him sitting next to me staring at the side of my face. I blushed even more as he spoke, his voice soft.

"How long have you liked me Hayato?" he asked surprising me with his question

"six years. Since the inheritance battles." I admitted, blushing. He raised an eyebrow before responding

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, I sighed time for the pathetic truth.

"Because im in love with a man, and not just any man. But you. A guy who would rather fight people then love someone any day. Of course I wouldnt tell you. I cant believe I told you tonight." I admitted

feeling pathetic. I was expecting him to be annoyed, but instead he leaned into me a little and kissed my cheek. I instantly faced him, watching as he wiped the white makeup off his lips with a scowl before saying

"Hayato. I cant kiss you with all that crap on your face. Go wash it off. Bathrooms to the left of the kitchen." he said, his voice almost seductively low. I gulped and hurried to the bathroom to wash my face.

.

.

.

.

.

by the time I was done removing the apparently very sticky makeup from my face I dried off with a towel and walked back to the living room where I saw Kyouya eating candy on the couch, ignoring the door as trick or treaters knocked repeatedly. I smiled, who knew he would have a sweet tooth?

"I see that your finally done. What took so long?" he asked looking at me with a smirk. I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch before replying.

"That crap took forever to get off. It suck to me like glue." I huffed out, suddenly craving nicotine.

"Hn. I see. Well, where were we?" he purred, putting down the candy bowl and leaning into me slowly. I blushed once again and leaned up to meet his eyes before his lips hit mine.

The kiss was sweet and tasted like a mixture of chocolate and fake blood and I loved it. Soon his tongue met mine and he started a sweetly slow pace. I kissed back with as much love and passion as I could until we were both panting into the others mouths and he was thrusting his hips against my own, our clothed erections rubbing together perfectly, the motion driving me insane.

He pulled away for air and spoke breathlessly in my ear.

"Lets go to the bedroom. Hayato" I moaned desperately as he said this, rocking my hips up to meet his once more before replying

"how far?"

'

'

'

'

'

HIBARI POV

When I heard his breathless needy voice asking how far the bedroom was I nearly cummed right then and there. It took all of my self control not to just rip off his clothing and take him on the couch. The only reason I didn't do so was because I understood two very important things, One. That he truly loved me. And Two, that I was falling for him.. no. I had already fallen for him, the moment he had kissed me. There was no turning back from these emotions, and frankly, I didn't care to try.

I thrust my hips against his one more time before standing up and grabbing his arm, pulling him into my arms for another hot kiss. I could feel his knees weaken as we kissed, and I loved every second of it. I pulled away from his lips and steeled myself. I had to make love to him, and I needed to take care of him while doing so. These two things are the most important right now. So I forced myself to calm down and picked him up bridal style carrying him into the bedroom.

When we finally entered the bedroom I kicked the door closed and laid him down on the bed, trying to be both speedy and gentle and quickly deciding that I would have to go slower if I wanted to be gentle with him, I slowly began to kiss him once again. This time I ran my tongue over his lips, down his jaw to his neck and using both my real teeth and my fake glued on fangs, bit into his neck just hard enough to draw blood. I was instantly rewarded by a breathy moan of my first name falling from his swollen lips. I smiled as I began to lap up the blood that had oozed out of his neck. Loving the desperate moans and thrusts of his hips I got as a reward. I then decided to whisper, very seductively into his ear.

"I like to suck your blood." a smirk now playing on my lips while he moaned at the very idea of my words.

"Do you like that?" I asked breathlessly as I thrust my hips down against his once again. He nodded at me, too far gone to do anything but moan and thrust his hips. I was fine with that. I could take my time and explore his body that way.

I looked down at the tattered shirt he wore and decided that saving it would be a lost cause anyway, chose to rip it open where there was already a small tare in the fabric. He moaned and arched his back, and I smiled down at him. How I loved his moans. No, not just his moans, but his smiles, and sent and taste and touch.. I was in love with him, instantly. From the very first kiss.

I smiled to myself as I pulled off the remainder of the shirt and tossed it to the floor before licking a trail down from his neck to his chest stopping at his hardened nipples.

I felt him jerk up and heard a loud gasp of my name as I began to suck on one of the perfect pink buds.

Allowing myself to thrust wildly against his hips, rubbing our erections together firmly.

When I pulled my lips away from his nipple a whine escaped his lips. I smirked at him before saying

"Don't worry. It gets better from here. Love."

and with that one word his eyes seemed to bug out of his head for several minutes. But rather then dwell on the fact that I had just inadvertently confessed my feelings for the man, I decided to focus on taking off his pants. I quickly unzipped the zipper and opened the button before pulling them off of his lithe body. Then I pulled off my own pants and boxers and decided to have some fun biting something else..

I leaned down over his erection and took his still clothed member into my mouth. He moaned and bucked his hips, driving himself further into my open mouth. I loved it but I want to taste him, so I pulled away and ripped off his boxers before instantly diving back down for more of his hot flesh. This time I took him fully into my mouth and savored the taste. Despite the fact that he was a little salty he still tasted sweet somehow, almost savory even. And so I sucked hard multipul times while he bucked his hips up into my mouth again and again before he finally released inside my mouth. I swallowed around his cock, still holding his hot member inside of my mouth, feeling him stiffen once more until he was fully erect once again. Only then did I pull away and allow myself a glance at his face.

His face was the best sight I had ever seen in my life. Green eyes dazed and needy, lips bright red and swollen from kissing, cheeks flushed so much that even his neck was red. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have him. Right now.

So I spit into my hand and after making sure my fingers were coated with spit, pressed two fingers into his tight hole. He withered beneath me pressing into my fingers and moaning when I pressed them in deeper. He was so fucking hot.

When I felt he was prepared enough I pulled out a condom from my dresser drawer and put it on before pulling my fingers out and lining up with his opening.

I thrust into him as gently as I could, making sure not to hurt him while I let out a hiss of pleasure at the unbelievable tightness inside of him. It was almost too much to take. When I was all the way in I pulled back out and pushed in again, allowing him time to breath between each trust. I could tell he was in pain, his perfect features were contorted into a mixture of pleasure filled pain, and I wanted to rub the lines of pain away so I pressed my hand to his face and forced myself to speak.

"Shhh. Its ok. Im going slow." I reassured, and his face seemed to relax a little, his eyes taking on a loving hue. I just looked into his eyes for a moment before I pressed in and pulled out again, slowly picking up the pace with each thrust until the pain on his face disappeared and was replaced with pleasure and a load moan of my name when I thrust into him and hit a small bundle of nerves deep inside of him. I smiled, finally I had found his prostate.

I continued to thrust my member in and out of him over and over until I was pounding into him, moaning out his name as I felt him tighten around me and just as he was about to cum, I came. Triggering his orgasm at the same time.

;

;

;

;

GOKUDERA

I woke up in a hazy state of pleasure, my back aching like a mother fucker. I smiled as I looked over at Kyouya, the man I had wanted for so long was finally mine. I stretched as I looked around the bedroom, shocked yet again at how similar our tastes were. I would have to have him over soon, to show him the resemblance in our homes. I wondered for a moment about what he might say when there was a rude knocking sound coming from the front door. I looked around for the clock and sure enough it was only midnight meaning the teens were out going around for candy and just looking for an excuse to play a trick on someone else. I stood up shakily and pulled on boxers, looking for a moment at Kyouya's sleeping face before I walked back into the living room and opened the front door with a loud "What the hell do you want punks!" only to stop dead in my tracks as the tenth and the other guardians stared at me with wide eyes. I stammered out the first thing that came to my mind

"Tenth! What brings you here?" I asked, leaning slightly over from the sudden pain in my ass. Shit this was not good.

He seemed to blink a few times before responding,

"We tried your house but you weren't there so we thought you might be here. Are you ok? Did Hibari-san bite you to death? Is that why your neck has blood on it? Im so sorry Hayato I should never have allowed him to take you away from my place..." tenth was about to go on but I cut him off, deciding to be rude rather then allow my boss to continue apologizing to me.

"Tenth! Its ok. He didn't bite me to death, though he did bite me. See fang marks." I said, pointing to my neck. Everyone looked at me for a moment before staring at my neck, it made me a bit self conscious as I was only in my boxers and Yamamoto was looking at me possessively again. He had confessed three years ago, and I had turned him down flat. I didn't want to be with him that way, and now here I was standing in someone else's house in only boxers with a mysterious bite on my neck. I felt bad for him, he didn't need to see this...

"Why would he b-bite you Hayato?" tenth stammered out, glancing around the room behind me.

I was about to speak when tenths eyes nearly bulged out of his head. I looked behind me to see Kyouya standing behind me, wearing my pants and nothing else, and watched him in slight horror and slight amusement as he walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing here, Sawada?" he asked, his tone clearly annoyed.

"Um why are you w-wearing his pants?" tenth asked, blushing as he seemed to understand the situation only after he had asked his questions. I was about to try and explain things to him when Kyouya did it for me.

"We're together now. His pants were the only things I could find in the bedroom so I wore them out here. And as for why I bit him.. well you know what they say. Vampires love to suck."

I gasped out in embarrassment at his words, instantly understanding the ramifications of what he said. He seemed quite pleased with himself as they all reacted him different ways, they go as follows.

Tenth yelled out something about disturbing us and ran away.

Kyoko-san following after him.

The stupid woman squeeled about "writing fanfiction about this!" before she pulled out a pen and started writing on her hand.

Yamamoto looked really hurt and stared at the ground awkwardly.

The stupid cow and i-pin both looked at us in confusion clearly not understanding the situation,

Dino yellped in surprise and then smiled as he leaned over to pat Kyouya's shoulder and murmored something to the effect of congratulations before he and his men left, and then there was Mukuro and chrome.

They just smirked at us before disappearing into the mist.

I sighed as I spoke for the first time in awhile, to the stupid cow and i-pin.

"Since you two don't get it i'll spell it out for you. Hibari and I are dating."

as soon as I said this I felt his arms around me once again. He nodded at them, and after a moment of startled yelling they to left. Leaving Yamamoto who was now looking at us with such horror in his eyes that I nearly cried from the slight of it. I never met to hurt him like that.

I pushed Kyouya away slightly and whispered into his ear

"Please give us a minute. He's well.. he was in love with me, I never returned it. But still. He shouldn't find out this way." before stepping out onto the porch and placing my hand on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Gokudera, why him and not me? What dose he have that I dont?" he asked as Kyouya nodded at me and took a few steps back. I sighed how should I explain this?

"Its not that your lacking anything Yamamoto. Its just that, well... I think of you as a close friend, not as a love interest. But Kyouya, well.. ive always just felt something for him. Im so sorry you had to find out this way. I would have told you in a better situation. " I said, hoping I was making it easy for him, he nodded at me and after a moment of holding my hand, he let go and left without a word.

I felt so bad. I was about to get dressed and walk with him, to make sure he got home ok when Kyouya stopped me by pulling on my hand as I was walking through the living room.

"Hayato. You have to let him be. He needs to be away from you, not with you." he said his eyes surprisingly kind.

I nodded and walked over to him, running my hands over his back like I had when we had been having sex. I could feel the scratches on his back under my finger tips and smiled before saying very softly.

"Sorry about these." while running my hands over them lovingly. He smiled into my hair and replied.

"Dont be. It just means that I am yours the same way this bite mark proves your mine."

I smiled at him as we pulled away and I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"So want to watch a horror movie?"

He smiled at me and nodded before walking over to the couch and flopping down on it lazily, I walked over and quickly joined him, laying on my side with my head in his lap. And decided that that was where I wanted to stay, until next Halloween.

OK PEOPLE PLEASE READ THIS.

I will be posting another 1859 fic soon, called wait for it... bathroom lovin. Thats right you heard me.

Its going to be in Hibari's POV the entire time and im a little intemidated to work on that. But will be posting it with in the week.

The REASON I posted this Halloween fanfiction now was because im starting school again on the 1st of October and as college is hell, I wont be able to post for halloween. Thats also why im making sure to wright as many fan fictions as I can now, to get the ideas out of my head before I go back to school.

Please continue to support me. And I will be looking foreword to your reviews.

- Sapphireyaoicollector.


End file.
